Pokemon: Breaking Limits!
by greymasters
Summary: Bleve y sus amigos partieron en lo que parecía un viaje tranquilo. Sin embargo… ¡NADA es tranquilo cuando viajas con tus amigos! Descubran a que me refiero en… Pokemon: Breaking Limits!


Pokémon: Breaking Limits

_Capitulo 1  
¡Reto! Cinco chicos en busca de la gloria_

- ¿Entonces, te vas?- Pregunto una mujer, alta y de cabello castaño. Parecía bastante triste.  
- Si…Gida y el resto me esperan en el bosque Verde…- Contestó Bleve fríamente, como acostumbraba...

Era una preciosa mañana, el sol acariciaba con ternura las praderas llenas de rocío, el viento deambulaba entre los árboles haciendo bailar sus hojas y los pokémons recibían el amanecer con alegría y tranquilidad, al igual que los pobladores del pueblo Paleta, el pueblo natal de Bleve.

- ¡Vamos, Bleve! ¡Aparece ya! - Gritaba una niña en la entrada del bosque. De cabello tan rojo como sus gafas  
- Ese Bleve… ¿cómo se le ocurre hacernos esto?- Dijo un chico al lado de la niña, de cabello rubio y ojos rojos.  
- ¿¡Y tú porque te lamentas! - Pregunta la niña, su voz estaba cargada de indignación - ¡Estuve DOS HORAS intentado encontrarte, Gida! -  
- ¡No tienes porqué divulgarlo, Sakura! - Gida gritó lo más alto que su estridente voz le permitía.  
- ¡No me grites, pelmazo! - Sakura alzó la voz aun más que Gida.  
- ¡Te gritaré cuantas veces se me plazca, mocosa! -  
- ¡Tenemos la misma edad, idiota! -  
- ¿Por qué están peleando? -  
- ¡Cállate, Bleve! - Contestaron ambos al unísono, para luego notar que su amigo ya estaba parado junto a ellos, daba la impresión de que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo.  
- ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? - Pregunto Sakura, parecía que todo su enojo había desaparecido de pronto. Gida seguía echando humos.  
- Lo suficiente… - Dijo Bleve con indiferencia mientras se acomodaba su gorra, dejando ver un poco de su cabellera blanca. - ¿Nos vamos ya? -  
- Sí, ya llegamos tarde - Contestó Sakura - Por culpa de ustedes dos… -  
- ¡Jeje! Emmett y Nívea deben estar esperándonos hace mucho - Dijo Gida mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

Los tres amigos entraron al bosque a toda prisa, este era un lugar precioso, lleno de ríos y árboles enormes. Un lugar perfecto para que los novatos consigan pokémons para iniciar su viaje, justamente lo que Bleve, Gida y Sakura tenían pensado hacer. Pero antes, tenían que encontrar al resto de su "equipo de búsqueda", Emmett y Nívea.

- Por cierto, Bleve ¿Cómo lo tomó tu madre? - Preguntó Gida.  
- Bastante mal -  
- ¿Y tu hermanito? -  
- Bastante mal -  
- ¡Gida! ¡NO preguntes idioteces! ¿No ves que Bleve no quiere hablar de ello? - Sakura parecía a punto de golpear a Gida.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? -Gida podía ser bastante inocente. - Bleve ¿Cómo ves que te este preguntando esto? -  
- Bastante mal…-

Era muy de mañana, el sol estaba casi en su punto máximo y sólo unas pocas nubes pintaban el cielo, quitándole sobriedad. Era un día soleado y muy tranquilo. Mientras buscaban a sus compañeros veían a otros entrenadores novatos explorando el bosque; caza bichos, escolares, chicas y jóvenes recorrían la llamada: Zona segura del bosque Verde, la cual estaba separada de otra zona más peligrosa del mismo, debido a que hace años una vandálica organización experimentó con pokémons en dicha zona ocasionando que pokémons de otros lugares se adueñaran del territorio.

- ¡Bleve, Gida, Sakura! - A espalda de los mencionados había una chica, de piel blanca como la nieve y el cabello de un negro azabache.  
- ¿Oh? ¡Pero si es Nívea! - Grito Gida con emoción.

Nívea era una chica de aspecto frágil; vestía una falta blanca que hacía juego con su bufanda y una chompa color granate. Parecía bastante agitada, tenía las manos apoyadas en su pecho y respiraba con dificultad. Después de recobrar el aliento dijo:

- ¡Emmett está en problemas! -  
- ¿¡Qué! - Gritaron Gida y Sakura al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Dónde está? - Pregunto Bleve con serenidad.  
- Él… ¡Él está en la zona prohibida del bosque Verde! -

La conversación fue interrumpida por un estruendo a lo lejos; podía verse una columna de humo ascender. Bleve, Gida, Sakura y Nívea corrieron a toda velocidad hacia ese lugar con sus pokéballs en mano, listos para ayudar en lo que fuera posible. Conforme se acercaban sus latidos se hacían más rápidos. Consientes de lo riesgoso de la zona prohibida. Pero…su amigo los necesitaba.

- ¡Ese Emmett; si nos ocurre algo por su culpa lo asesinaré! - Gritó Gida mientras corrían.  
- ¡Por favor, Gida, como si pudieras contra Emmett! - Sakura parecía preparada para fastidiar en cualquier momento.  
- ¡Déjame en paz! -  
- Ya llegamos…- Dijo Bleve, dando por terminada la discusión.

Al llegar vieron una gran tormenta de arena, desde dentro se oían quejidos y…aleteos. Por otro lado, fuera de la tormenta se encontraba un muchacho; de cabello rubio y piel oscura. Cuando miro a Bleve y los demás los saludó alegremente.

- Emmett… ¿Qué haces aquí? - Bleve parecía bastante sorprendido, no era común en el demostrar ese tipo de cosas.  
- Pues…vi un Zubat y decidí seguirlo, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la zona prohibida del bosque. - Contestó con naturalidad.  
- ¿Y por qué no te has ido aún? - Sakura fue la siguiente en preguntar.  
- Cuando llegué aquí fui atacado por unos Golbat y… ¡Aquí me tienen! -  
- ¿Golbat, pero donde están ellos? - Gida miraba en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar a los agresores.

La respuesta de Emmett dejó a todos admirados: según él, los pokémons que lo atacaron, los Golbat salvajes que eran tan poderosos como para sobrevivir en la zona prohibida del bosque Verde, estaban siendo aporreados dentro de la tormenta de arena, y los pokémons de Emmett eran los verdugos…

- ¿Pero cómo es posible eso? - Preguntaba Sakura al tiempo que acomoda sus anteojos.  
- Fácil, si sabes combinar las habilidades y movimientos de tus pokémons puedes crear increíbles ataques - Respondió Emmett, parecía bastante satisfecho con su labor.

Emmett dio la orden y la tormenta cesó, los Golbat y Zubat caían desmayados, y una Turtwig, un Roggenrola y un Pawniard miraban orgullosos su proeza. Sin embargo, la satisfacción de la victoria les duró poco…

- ¿¡Qué es ese ruido! - Gida buscaba con la mirada el origen.  
- No lo sé, pero se acerca… - Bleve parecía bastante más calmado que el resto de sus compañeros.  
- ¡Rayos! ¿¡Qué es eso! - Sakura apuntaba aterrada una mole gigantesca delante de ella.

Una criatura enorme apareció frente a ellos, poseía un par de cuernos puntiagudos que, junto a su imponente armazón, conformaban un pokémon extremadamente peligroso. Aggron, el pokémon blindado apareció.

- Un…un….un….un…-  
- Aggron, Gida, su nombre es Aggron. - Dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose a Gida.  
- ¡Tenemos que irnos! - Nívea estaba preparada huir.  
- Imposible, intentar escapar de un pokémon como este sería suicidio - Dijo Emmett, tenía una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
- Lo más seguro es que piense que estamos invadiendo su territorio, si logramos salir de él estaremos a salvo- Espetó Bleve.

Aggron dio un rugido preventivo, para luego correr apoyado en sus patas delanteras hacia Bleve y los demás; su poder era tal que los árboles no daban resistencia ante su acometida. Los entrenadores observaban el alcance de su fuerza con gran temor. No había forma de poder escapar y mucho menos vencer a un pokémon así.

- ¡Grandioso! Ahora moriremos antes de llegar al primer líder de gimnasio - Incluso antes de morir, Gida sonaba bastante animado.  
- Sí… ¡Gracias, Emmett! - Continuó Sakura con la reprimenda.  
- Te-tenemos que poder - Dijo Emmett - El plan de Bleve podría resultar -  
- El problema es que no sabemos que tanto abarca su territorio - Lo que dijo Nívea espantó aun más a sus compañeros. Se encargó de esfumar la única esperanza que veían.  
- ¿Entonces, a pelear? - Pregunto Gida.

Los entrenadores se prepararon para enfrentar a su enemigo; Aggron rugía y se erguía para atemorizarlos. Se podía ver a la distancia a varios pokémons salvajes emprendiendo la huida al oír lo furioso que el pokémon estaba. Pero ellos no tenían para donde correr, no les quedaba otra alternativa: tenían que enfrentarlo.

- ¡Magby: sal y utiliza ascuas! -

Sakura lanzó una pokéball al aire. Sin caer al suelo, una criatura de color rojizo con pico y patas pequeñas salió de ella y lanzó una pequeña llamarada desde su boca. Aggron se sacudió y la pequeña llama se extinguió, para luego acercarse peligrosamente al pokémon agresor.

- ¡Pequeña, quítate de allí! - La Magby se Sakura levantó los brazos y echó a correr lo más rápido que sus cortar patitas le permitían.  
- Necesitamos más fuego ¡Chimchar, ayúdanos! - Gritó Nívea al tiempo que arrojaba una pokeball.

Un simio con la cola en llamas salió de la pokéball y lanzo una flama de tamaño idéntico al de Magby y, al igual que la de su compañero, esta no causó daño significativo.

- ¡Elekid ayúdanos! - Gritó Gida al tiempo que un pokemon amarillo con antenas parecidas a los dientes de un enchufe apareció. - ¡Impactrueno! Ya -

Elekid movía sus brazos de forma circular; se podía observar como sus antenas emitían descargas conforme sus brazos giraban más y más rápido. Pasaron unos segundos y luego, desde sus antenas, salió un pequeño relámpago amarillo directamente hacia Aggron. Pero ninguno de sus ataques dio efecto, sólo conseguían enfurecerlo más.

- Esto no funciona, es demasiado poderoso…- Espetó Emmett. Tenía el dedo pulgar ligeramente apoyado en su boca. - ¿Pero qué? -  
- Por más fuerte que sea Aggron, los ataques que tiene ventaja contra el tipo Acero le dañarán más que los otros. - Dijo Bleve, mas parecía un susurro.  
- Pero nuestros pokémon son muy débiles -  
- Es cierto, no podemos hacerlos más fuertes - Los dos entrenadores pensaban mientras que los pokémon de sus amigos huían del Aggron.  
- ¡Pero podemos debilitarlo a él! - Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Gida, Sakura y Nívea miraron a Bleve y Emmett con interés. Durante el tiempo que se conocen se la pasan compitiendo. Pero era en los verdaderos aprietos (han tenido varios) en los que ambos utilizan sus mentes para sacarlos ilesos. Al parecer esa no sería la excepción.

- ¡Muy bien! - Grito Emmett. Parecía revitalizado. - ¡Que todos los pokemon aquí utilicen Malicioso! -

Sus compañeros obedecieron; en un instante, varias miradas se intensificaron y miraron directo a Aggron. Este no se intimidó en lo más mínimo, pero era un hecho que Malicioso tendría efecto.

- Sakura, que Magby utilice Pantallahumo - Ordenó Bleve sin siquiera mirarla.

Magby inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás e infló su abdomen, acto seguido soltó una pequeña cantidad de humo desapareciendo de la vista de Aggron. El humo cada vez ganaba más territorio, cubriendo en su casi totalidad el entorno, y con él, los pokémon y sus entrenadores.

Ellos sabían que Aggron estaba buscándolos, así como también sabían que estaba con la defensa baja gracias al Malicioso. Ahora sólo quedaba el golpe final. Tenían que escoger un buen golpe físico para que Aggron lo sienta. El lugar estaba demasiado quieto, ningún ruido se escuchaba a excepción de los gruñidos de Aggron, quien buscaba con la vista cualquier señal de movimiento entre la neblina. Pero no había movimiento alguno. Como si no hubiera nadie en el lugar…

De repente, dos pequeñas llamaradas partieron desde la nube de humo hasta el pokémon. Este se sacudía para librarse de la llamas sin lograrlo.

- Bien, pequeña, es tu turno. Ascuas - Ordenó otra de las voces dentro del a pantalla de humo.

Al segundo siguiente, una llamarada un tanto más voluminosa que las anteriores dio contra el pokémon enemigo. Este parecía doblegarse un poco más ante estas llamas.

- ¡Swinub: Nievepolvo! - Gritaron desde dentro de la nube de humo tomando por sorpresa a Aggron.  
- ¡Totodile: Pistola agua! - Se oyó del otro lado.

El chorro de agua atacaba a Aggron por la espada, este parecía un poco dañado y decidió ir hacia el origen del chorro. Pero la neblina blanca que emanaba despacio por el otro extremo no lo dejó continuar. Aggron había sido congelado por la Nievepolvo.

- ¡Ahora el golpe final! -

De la cortina de humo salieron los pokémon y sus entrenadores. Un total ocho pokémons pequeños salieron airosos mientras observaban a su enemigo congelado en el centro del Ring. Aggron no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no podía moverse: estaba prisionero en un ataúd de hielo.

Los pokemon saltaron hacia su enemigo y atacaron al mismo tiempo, triturando el hielo que apresaba a su enemigo. El hielo que lo aprisionaba regreso a su estado gaseoso y se expandió rápidamente. De la nueva columna de humo salieron los pokémon pequeños a velocidad de rayo. Todos a la expectativa, observando atentos por si el Aggron intentaba sorprenderlos.

Ambas cortinas de humos se disiparon lentamente; al hacerlo, se podía observar una mole tendida en el suelo, con sus patas extendidas al máximo. Era Aggron, quien no pudo soportar los continuos ataques de sus enemigos. Quienes sin vitorear, ni intentar capturar al Pokemon, se marcharon.

• • •

- Y...díganme, Bleve y Emmett ¿Cómo se les ocurrió todo eso? - Cada que salían de algún aprieto, Sakura exigía los detalles de sus planes a Bleve y Emmett.  
- Verás - Inició Emmett - El único ataque en común que tiene muchos de nuestros pokémon es…  
- Malicioso - Dijeron los demás, como si respondieran a alguna especie de trivia.  
- Así es. Decidimos utilizarlo para reducir la defensa de nuestro enemigo, ya que era justamente eso lo más complicado de lidiar con él -  
- Sí, pero Malicioso no reducía su defensa especial. Así que los ataques a distancia tendrían el mismo resultado. Y acercarnos sería demasiado peligroso. - Continuó Bleve.  
- ¡Claro! - Gritó Sakura - Por eso me dijiste que Magby hiciera Pantallahumo. Para poder movernos con libertad. -  
- Exacto. - Afirmaron Bleve y Emmett  
- Pero…lo que no entiendo es porquó utilizaron Ascuas si luego iban a congelarlo - Gida parecía bastante confundido.  
- Porque los cambios bruscos de temperatura estropean el acero. - Contestó Bleve mientras miraba al vacío.  
- Luego utilizamos el Pistolagua de Totodile para mojar la espalda de Aggron y así la Nievepolvo tuviera mayor efectividad. - Continuo Emmett  
- Y así, al no poder moverse, los golpes físicos de los pokémon tendrían efecto directo - Nívea hablaba para sí misma, siempre lo hacía.

Emmett contestó levantando el pulgar, mientras Bleve soltaba una risa seca. Su inteligencia, más su conocimiento de los pokémon era algo bastante apreciable. No muchos entrenadores hubieran lidiado con el problema con tanta frialdad y precisión.  
El sol partía con lentitud, dejando un tono naranjo en el cielo para que el mundo se deleite. Cuidad Plateada se encontraba a pocas horas de del bosque Verde y ellos ya podía divisar la cuidad desde donde estaban. Cuando llegaron a la cuidad era de noche; fueron al centro pokémon por refugio y pasaron allí la noche. Los cinco en una sola y estrecha habitación, con dos camarotes en los lados y un colchón tendido en el suelo.

- ¡Ja! Pare ser nuestro primer día no está mal ¿eh? - Emmett estaba bastante animado. Gritaba todo lo que decía (sin intención) desde la parte alta del camarote.  
- ¡Así es! Le ganamos a un súper Aggron y nuestros pokémon salieron ilesos. - Contestó Gida, desde la parte baja de mismo camarote.  
- Sí, pero por poco y no la contamos -La tierna voz de Nívea se oía apenas desde la planta baja del otro camarote. Daba la impresión de que estaba hablando de la sábana.  
- ¡Bueno! Pero ya estamos a salvo ¿no? - Dijo Sakura desde arriba. - Ya mañana será un nuevo día, Bleve y Emmett vencerán al líder de gimnasio de cuidad plateada y continuaremos con nuestro viaje.  
- Por cierto ¿Quién irá primero? - Preguntó Nívea. Caso error.

Yo Dijeron ambos entrenadores al tiempo. Luego se dirigieron miradas fulminantes para tratar de convencer al otro de conformarse con ser el segundo en presumir su victoria ante Brock. Pero ninguno parecía querer concederle al otro el privilegio…


End file.
